


Father & Son Beach Day

by bud16



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing Suits, Beach Sex, Beach Skinny Dipping, Bed Sex, Couch, Couch Sex, Day Off, Driving, Father-Son Kissing, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fireworks, Kissing, M/M, Massage Oil Sex, Massages, Message Table Sex, Oral Sex, Private Tent, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quarton, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Together, Surprises, Tent Sex, Waking Up, Work, beach, bed, blindfold, blowjob, car, fighting evil, flip-flops, massage oil, massage table, sleeping, tent, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Guren Nash & his father have been very busy, so Mr. Nash would give Guren that he won't forget





	Father & Son Beach Day

Father & Son Beach Day

Guren & Mr. Nash have been very busy as Guren with his friend are on Quarton fighting against Vilius & his Corrupted Army while Mr. Nash has been super busy with work. It would be evening as Mr. Nash arrive home feeling extra exhausted.

Guren: Is that you, dad?

Mr. Nash: It’s me.

Guren slowly move his way downstairs as he was happy to see his father, but once Mr. Nash saw Guren was shock to see how his son look.

Mr. Nash: Are you alright, Guren?

Guren: I’m fine. Just feeling tired.

Mr. Nash: You too. I think it’s about time that I take a day off from work & spend a whole day with you.

Guren: I would love that.

Mr. Nash: I’m glad that you said that because we’re going to spend the entire day at the beach just you & me.

Guren: Really! No surprise phone calls?

Mr. Nash: Absolutely not. Plus I rearranged a special surprise for us at the beach.

Guren: What is it?

Mr. Nash: You just have to wait & see.

Guren: Awe! I’m just glad that I get to spend an entire day with you.

Mr. Nash: Same here. Let’s both hit the hay. We’re going to need a good night sleep.

Guren: Okay. See you tomorrow morning, dad.

Mr. Nash: See you in the morning, Guren.

Once Guren & Mr. Nash went bed, they both were out like lights. Once morning came, Guren & Mr. Nash were fully rested as they both put their swimming trunks on.

Guren: What do we need, dad?

Mr. Nash: Nothing.

Guren: Are you sure? Don’t we need water while we’re at the beach?

Mr. Nash: Don’t you worry about that, son. There’s a massive surprise that you won’t believe.

Guren: Okay.

Mr. Nash: Let’s hop into the car & head to beach.

Guren: Yeah!

Guren & Mr. Nash slip on their flip-flops as they both enter their car. Mr. Nash would start the car as it drove itself towards the beach. Once they arrive, Guren & Mr. Nash exit their car as they head down to the sandy beach.

Guren: What’s this big surprise, dad?

Mr. Nash: You’ll see, but first I want you to put on this blindfold.

Guren: Alright, but you better not ditch me, so you can go to work.

Mr. Nash: I promise you that I’m not going to ditch you.

Guren: Okay.

Guren would put on the blindfold as he felt his father’s hand. Mr. Nash would grab a hold of Guren’s hand as they both walk on the sandy beach. After 10 minutes of walking, Guren & Mr. Nash would arrive at Mr. Nash’s surprise.

Mr. Nash: Alright, Guren. You can remove your blindfold.

Guren would do just that. Once he removed his blindfold, Guren was shocked to see that his father had booked them a private tent on the beach.

Guren: Are you serious? You really booked us a private tent!?!

Mr. Nash: I sure did. We both deserve some privacy & you won’t believe what’s inside.

Guren: Wait a minute! You alright know what’s inside?

Mr. Nash: I sure do & you won’t believe it.

Guren & Mr. Nash would enter their private tent as Guren was stun to see a massive bed, massage table & a very large couch.

Guren: This is unbelievable. We get this tent all day long?

Mr. Nash: We sure do, but first I say we go play in the water.

Guren: Okay.

Guren & Mr. Nash quickly exit their private tent as they rush into the beach water. Guren & Mr. Nash splash each other as they both were having the time of their lives. After spending 2 hours in the water, they both decided to head back into the private tent, so they cool down. Once inside, they both felt themselves cooling down as they sat on the very large couch as they watch the beautiful blue water.

Guren: I’m glad that you brought me here, dad.

Mr. Nash: Me too, son. Shall we spend the rest of the day inside this awesome tent?

Guren: I don’t know. I do want to go back out & play some more in the water with you.

Mr. Nash: Okay, son. We’ll do just that.

Guren: There’s something that I would like to do while we’re on this very large couch.

Mr. Nash: Oh and what is it that?

Guren: Having sex with you.

Mr. Nash: Oh! If that’s the case then let’s strip down & have some fun.

Guren smiled as he & Mr. Nash stood up from the very large couch as they both slide their bathing suits down to their feet as they both step out of them. Once they were out of their bathing suits, Guren & Mr. Nash are completely naked inside of their tent on the beach. Guren smiled at his father as Mr. Nash slowly lies down on the very large couch on his back while Guren slowly lies on his stomach on the very large couch as he now face to face with his father’s penis.

Mr. Nash: Do you like what you see, Guren?

Guren: I sure do, dad. Are you ready for my hot mouth?

Mr. Nash: I sure am.

Guren smiled as he slowly wrap his lips around the head of his father’s penis. Mr. Nah gasps as he felt the head of his penis being devoured by Guren’s warm soft lips. Guren slowly suck the rest of his father’s penis into his mouth as then firmly wrap his lips around his father’s penis as he starts bobbing his head. Mr. Nash quickly let out deep breaths as he feels Guren’s warm soft lips moving up & down on his penis. Guren continues his steady pace as he sucks more & more of his father’s penis. Mr. Nash soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Guren’s mouth. Guren was shock as he felt tasted his father’s pre-cum as he continues to bobble his head faster & faster until Mr. Nash couldn’t handle the hotness of Guren’s mouth as he moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Guren’s mouth. Guren stops bobbing his head as he felt the rapid flow of his father’s boy milk entering his mouth as Guren tries his best to swallow all of it, but some it leak out of his mouth as it slid right on down Mr. Nash’s penis. Once Mr. Nash was done, Guren gently remove his lips off of his father’s penis.

Mr. Nash: You alright, Guren?

Guren: I’m fine. Thank you for that delicious boy milk.

Mr. Nash: You’re welcome. Do you think that you can feed me your boy milk?

Guren: Of course I can, but I would like for you to stay where you’re at.

Mr. Nash: Okay.

Guren slowly climb his way up his father’s body. Once Guren got towards his father’s face, Guren sat down on his father’s chest as he knees are right by Mr. Nash’s ears while Guren’s penis is lying on his father’s chest.

Guren: You ready for me to feed you?

Mr. Nash: I sure am. Dump a big load of boy milk into my mouth.

Guren smile as he places his penis onto his father’s lips. Mr. Nash uses his lips to slowly suck Guren’s penis into his mouth. Guren gasp as he felt his penis being suck into his father’s mouth as Mr. Nash grab a hold of his son’s hands. Guren clamp his hands onto his father’s hands as he slowly thrust his penis into his father’s mouth. Guren gasps as he thrusts his penis into his father’s mouth. While feeling his son’s penis moving inside his mouth, Mr. Nash starts sucking on his son’s penis. Guren smiles as he continues gasping while thrusting his penis into his father’s mouth. Mr. Nash is enjoying sucking on his son’s super soft silky penis. Guren soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Mr. Nash. Mr. Nash was stun as he felt Guren’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he slowly suck more of Guren’s penis. Guren gasp even more as he felt his penis being suck on more by his father. Guren keeps on thrusting himself into his father’s mouth then suddenly moan on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of his father’s mouth. Mr. Nash continues sucking on Guren’s penis as he felt his son’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows it. Once Guren was done, Guren slowly let go of his father’s hands as he slowly pull his penis out of his father’s mouth. Once he got his penis out of his father’s mouth, Guren slowly remove himself off of his father & off the couch as Mr. Nash slowly sit up on the very large couch.

Guren: You alright, dad?

Mr. Nash: I’m fine. Thank you for asking me & thanks again for feeding me your delicious boy milk.

Guren: You’re welcome. Do you think that you could pound me?

Mr. Nash: Of course I can, son.

Guren: Great! I want you to pound me while I look at the ocean.

Mr. Nash: Okay. I’m ready whenever you are.

Guren hop back up onto the very large couch as he slowly move his body around as he got into a squatting position as he lower himself down onto his father’s penis. Guren gasp as he felt the tip of his father’s penis touching his anus. Mr. Nash slowly places his hands onto Guren’s thighs as he gently pushes his son down as Guren moans. Guren moans as he felt his anus being shoved on then moans even louder as he felt his father’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside his body. Mr. Nash gasp as he happy to have his penis inside his son, but is surprise to feel how tight Guren is.

Guren: You alright, dad?

Mr. Nash: I’m alright. What about you? Are you alright?

Guren: I’m fine. Just a little sore, but I’m doing alright.

Mr. Nash: I’m happy that you’re safe. Just let me know when you’re ready.

Guren: You can start whenever, dad.

Mr. Nash kept a good tight on Guren’s thighs as he slowly thrust his penis up into his son. Guren let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt his father’s penis moving upward. Mr. Nash continues his steady thrusts as he pounds his son. Guren smiles as he is enjoying being pounded by his father while the sparkling bright blue ocean. Mr. Nash would also see the sparkling bright blue ocean as he continues to pound his son, but soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Guren. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with his father’s penis still inside. Mr. Nash gasps as he felt his son’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his son. Mr. Nash is starting to gasp as he kept on pounding his son then soon moan on the top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum up into Guren. Guren let out a very loud moan as he felt the flow of his father’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers him to viciously squirt his white hot gooey cum onto the sand. Once they both were done, Guren slowly sank down onto his father’s penis as he felt the warm hot gooeyness inside his body.

Mr. Nash: You okay, Guren?

Guren: I’m fine. Just a little tried.

Mr. Nash: Me too. Let’s take a small nap.

Guren: Fine by me.

Guren & Mr. Nash slowly drifted off to sleep. While they were napping, Mr. Nash’s penis slowly shrinks inside of Guren as it remains inside of him. After a 45 minute nap, Guren would be the first one to wake up as he slowly lifts his body up off his father’s penis as it easily slid right out, but Guren quickly moans as he felt the rapid flow of his father’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the very large couch. Mr. Nash woke up as he was shock to see the amount of boy milk that had oozed right out of his son’s anus.

Mr. Nash: Man. I didn’t thought I squirted that much inside of you, Guren.

Guren: No problem, dad and now that you’re awake, do you want to go skinny dippy with me?

Mr. Nash: I thought you never ask.

Guren & Mr. Nash quickly left the tent again as they both rush naked into the bright blue ocean as the clear water help wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Guren & Mr. Nash would swim underwater as they both couldn’t believe how beautiful underneath the sea is as they both hold their breath for over 15 minutes. Once their 15 minutes were up, they both swam up to the surface as they both got their breath.

Mr. Nash: Are you having fun, Guren?

Guren: I sure am. Are you, dad?

Mr. Nash: Of course I am. As long I’m with you.

Guren felt his face turning red as they both played in the ocean water for a while. They both soon swam to shore as they both rush back into their private tent as they both hop onto the very large couch as they felt their bodies dry. Once they both felt dry, Guren would hop off the couch & onto the massage table.

Guren: Hey dad. Can you give me a massage?

Mr. Nash: Of course.

Mr. Nash would stand up off the couch as he walks over towards the massage table.

Mr. Nash: You ready?

Guren nod his head yes as Mr. Nash would lather Guren’s naked body in oil. Guren gasp as he felt the old massage oil hitting his body as Mr. Nash gently rubs the oil deep into Guren’s skin. Guren moans in pure pleasure as loves feeling his father’s hands all over his body. Guren would be completely covered in massage oil as Mr. Nash thought of an awesome idea.

Mr. Nash: Hey Guren!

Guren: Yeah dad.

Mr. Nash: Since we’re using this massage table, would you like to pound me?

Guren: That would be awesome plus would you let me pound you as well?

Mr. Nash: Of course I would. Are you ready for me to insert my penis back into you?

Guren: I’m always ready, dad.

Mr. Nash would use the massage oil to lather up his penis as he hop on the massage table as he & Guren slowly move their bodies around as Guren on his hands & knees on the massage table while Mr. Nash is right behind Guren. Mr. Nash gently places the tip of his penis onto Guren’s anus, but it easily slid right on through as it now inside of Guren. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s penis easily sliding right through his anus as he starts taking new breaths. Mr. Nash slowly places his hands onto Guren’s hips as he gently thrust himself forward into his son. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s penis moving deep inside his body as he moans in complete shock. Mr. Nash slowly continues to thrust himself into Guren as he felt his penis moving deeper & deeper into his son’s body. Guren is huffing deeply as he felt tears running down his face as he couldn’t believe that he’s feeling his father’s penis completely inside his body. Mr. Nash continues to pound his son as gently as possible, but soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Guren. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s pre-cum entering his body as he felt anus close its entrance again. Mr. Nash gasp as felt Guren’s anus squeezing on his penis again as he kept on pounding away at his son. Mr. Nash is slowly moving faster & faster as he enjoy pounding his son then let out a moan as he fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Guren. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s boy milk entering his body as soon felt his body squirting its white hot gooey cum onto the massage table. Once they both were done, Mr. Nash slowly removes his penis out of Guren’s anus. Guren let out a breathless gasp as he no longer felt his penis inside his body, but whimpers as he felt the rapid flow of his father’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the massage table.

Mr. Nash: How was it, Guren?

Guren: It was interesting.

Mr. Nash: I’m glad that you like it.

Guren: I sure did, but I think it’s your turn now.

Mr. Nash: Okay.

Guren & Mr. Nash quickly move their bodies around as Mr. Nash is laying flat on his back on the massage table while Guren is off the massage table. Guren would slather his father’s naked body in massage oil. Once Mr. Nash is all oiled up, Guren hop back on the massage table as he massages the oil deep into his father’s skin. Once the oil is deeply massaged in, Guren would oil up his penis as he position himself in front of his father.

Guren: Are you ready for my penis, dad?

Mr. Nash: I sure am, but remember to be gentle on me as well.

Guren: Oh I will.

Guren took a deep breath as he place the tip of his penis onto his father’s anus, but it quickly slip right through his anus as it now inside of Mr. Nash. Mr. Nash gasps as he felt his son’s penis sliding right on through anus as it now inside his body.

Guren: You alright, dad?

Mr. Nash: I’m fine. Just a little surprised. That’s all.

Guren: Okay, dad.

Guren would lean forward as he felt his father’s penis touching his stomach as Guren places his hands right by his father’s stomach as he starts thrusting himself into his dad. Mr. Nash gasps as he felt Guren’s penis moving inside his body. Guren is moving at a steady as he continues to pound his father tight hole. Mr. Nash would look at his son as he smiles at him as he enjoys being pounded. Guren kept his pace then let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of his father. Mr. Nash gasp as he felt Guren’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus clamp up with his son’s penis still inside. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s anus squeezing on his penis as he still continues to pound him. Guren is breathing faster & faster as he thrust faster & harder into his father until his body would finally reach its limit as he moans on the top of his lungs as he gush his white hot gooey cum deep inside of his father. Mr. Nash gasp as he felt the flow of Guren’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum onto Guren’s body as some of it lands on his own body as well. Once they both were done, Guren would remove his penis out of his father’s anus. Mr. Nash gasp as he no longer felt Guren’s penis inside his body, but moans as he felt the quickness of Guren’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leaks out onto the massage table. Guren would look down as he couldn’t believe how much boy milk he had squirted into his father as he then hop off the massage table.

Guren: What did you think of my boy milk being inside of you, dad?

Mr. Nash: It was awesome. I can’t wait to feel your boy milk back into my body.

Guren: What do you want to do?

Mr. Nash: I would love to snuggle up with you & sleep on that very large couch.

Guren: Okay.

Mr. Nash would hop off the massage table he & Guren would walk over to the very large couch as they both lay down on it as they cuddle up & fell asleep. Guren & Mr. Nash would spend the rest of day fast asleep. Once they both woke up, they both were shock to see that it was night the saw some fireworks. They both were happy as Mr. Nash realizes something important that he forgot to tell Guren.

Mr. Nash: Hey Guren! There’s something that I forgot to tell you.

Guren: Oh! What would that be?

Mr. Nash: It’s what we’re seeing right now. I rearrange some fireworks for us.

Guren: You did that? You’re the best dad in the world.

Mr. Nash: I’m glad that you think so, but how in the world are we going to sleep since we’re both wide awake.

Guren: I know a way.

Mr. Nash: I’m guessing that it has to do with our naked bodies.

Guren: That’s right.

Mr. Nash: And you want to do it on the massive bed.

Guren: Of course.

Mr. Nash: Alright. Let’s do this.

Guren & Mr. Nash would slowly move their bodies as they stood up off the couch as they both make their way towards the massive bed. Once they both were on the bed, Guren would want to take charge.

Guren: Hey dad! Is it alright with you, if I ride your penis?

Mr. Nash: Of course you can.

Guren & Mr. Nash quickly move themselves around as Mr. Nash is sitting on the bed as he have his legs spread wide open while Guren positions himself into a squatting position as he position his anus right at his father’s penis. Guren & Mr. Nash would quickly grab a hold of each other’s hands as Guren lower himself as he felt his father’s penis sliding right through his anus as sat down onto his father’s penis. Guren look directly into his father’s eyes as they both smile. Guren quickly lean in as he press his lips onto his father’s as they both start making out with each other. While they both are swapping their tongues inside of each other’s mouths, Guren slowly start bouncing up & down on his father’s penis. Guren & Mr. Nash are deeply moaning into each other’s mouths as they both are enjoying kissing each other while Guren continues to ride himself on his father’s penis. Mr. Nash soon gasps as he releases his pre-cum inside of Guren. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s pre-cum entering his body, but Guren’s body would have gotten use to his father’s pre-cum as he continues to bounce. Guren is bouncing faster & faster as Mr. Nash couldn’t handle anymore as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of his son’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Guren. Guren stops bouncing as he felt the rapid flow of his father’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers him to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his father’s chest & stomach. Mr. Nash gasp as he felt was shock to feel the warmness of Guren’s boy milk hitting his body. Once they both were done, they both slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then gently remove their lips away from each other as Guren slowly lift himself up off his father’s penis then moans as he felt his father’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the bed.

Mr. Nash: Wow, Guren! You sure made me squirt a lot into you. How are you feeling?

Guren: I’m feeling alright. Do you think that you can handle me pounding you?

Mr. Nash: Of course I can. Do you think that you got the strength to pound me?

Guren: I sure do.

Mr. Nash: Awesome. I can’t wait to feel your hot load inside of me again.

Guren & Mr. Nash slowly move their bodies around as Mr. Nash is laying flat on his stomach on the massive bed as Guren is laying on top of his father’s back as he quickly position his penis right at his father’s anus, but it slip right through the anus as it now inside his father. Mr. Nash gasps as he felt Guren’s penis sliding right through his anus as it now inside his body. Guren continues to lay on top his father’s warm hot back as he starts humping him while ramming his penis deep inside his father. Mr. Nash as he felt Guren’s penis being rammed into his body as he moans in pleasure. Guren loves hearing his father moan as he continues to pound him. Guren is giving everything that he got as he soon gasps while feeling his penis releasing its pre-cum inside his father. Mr. Nash gasps as he felt Guren’s pre-cum entering his body as his anus quickly clamp onto Guren’s penis. Guren gasp as he felt his father’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound him. Guren is breathing harder & harder while also feeling very tried as he continues to give it everything that he got. Mr. Nash is moaning in absolute pleasure as he’s love being pounded by his son. Guren soon moans on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of his father. Mr. Nash moans as he felt the warmness of Guren’s boy milk entering his body as it cause him to fire his white hot gooey cum underneath his body & onto the bed. Once they both were done, they both slowly faint as they fell into a deep sleep. During their sleep, Guren’s penis would shrink as it slowly slips right out of his father’s anus then the rest of Guren’s boy milk leaks right out of Mr. Nash’s anus as it slide right down his butt & onto the bed. Once morning came both Guren & Mr. Nash let out a big yawn as Guren slowly got off his father’s back.

Mr. Nash: That was one wild beach day. Would you agree, Guren?

Guren: It sure was. I want to do it again sometime.

Mr. Nash: I promise you that I will, but I think it’s time for us to head back home.

Guren: Okay.

Guren & Mr. Nash would hop off the massive bed as they both would go towards their bathing suits as they both put them on then they both put their flip-flops back on as they exit their private tent & head back towards the car. Once they got to the car & have their seat belts buckled, Mr. Nash would look at Guren as they both smiled.

Mr. Nash: What did you think of our father & son beach day, Guren?

Guren: Best day ever.

Mr. Nash: I would have to agree. Let’s head home & wash this massage oil off our bodies.

Mr. Nash would start the car as he let it drive them back home. Once they arrive back home, they both exit the car they both make their way towards the bathroom as they both help each other wash away all of the oily massage. Once they both felt no oily massage, they both would head to their own bedroom as they put on new clean clothes as Guren would go back & help his friends while Mr. Nash would go back to work as Guren & Mr. Nash won’t forget their unforgettable father & son beach day.


End file.
